Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices for drug delivery. In embodiments, the medical device includes a melt-pressed film and at least one diffusion barrier layer.
Description of Related Art
Current technology related to making medical devices, such as films, includes extrusion, film casting, spraying, and the like. In particular, for drug delivery applications, spraying films is desirable for several reasons including precision in application of materials and the ability to combine traditionally incompatible systems. However, spraying has disadvantages including increased processing time and the use of volatile solvents.
Improvements in the field, including use of less solvent and improving processing and manufacturing time are desired.